


Too Blind to See

by Maniatic



Series: To Love an Hamato Man [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniatic/pseuds/Maniatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles (now 20) rescues a blind woman from a kidnapper. Who is she and why is Master Splinter seeming to know her? What's her big secret. Master Splinter/OFC (one sided)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blind to See

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, its plots or its characters.

_“I’m going to America.” A young woman looked up at the man sitting beside her bed. Her hair was long and as black as night, contrasting against the white bandages wrapped around her head. The beeping of the heart monitor constant in the otherwise silent hospital room. Her gray-blue eyes searching the darkening form of her only love._

_Since the incident that fateful night, her vision was waning due to a blow to the head. The man before her knew not of her appending blindness, she hoped he never would. He had too much to bear; she had no desire to burden him more with unnecessary quilt and grief._

_“Why do you want to go to America, brother?” She closed the novel she was pretending to read. She would have to find a way to finish it later._

_“They say that America is a land of new beginnings and fresh starts. Staying here in Japan has too many memories of what was and dreams of what was to come. I wish to start anew.”_

_He smiled sadly. “Come now, sister, what wisdom springs ready? You’ve brought me great advice before, what will you tell me now?”_

_The girl searched his figure with failing eyes which failed even now; the darkness spreading quickly over her eyes like a veil. She could almost see his amber eyes, the hard planes of his handsome face. She desperately tired to commit his face to memory; she knew that today was the last day. She smiled softly; tear filling her eyes, never failing._

_“Alright: Once you get to America, go buy all the turtles you can-“_

_“Turtles, it’s always turtles with you.” He chuckled sadly._

_“I have my reasons! You will buy turtles. Baby ones, no less than four turtles. You will raise them as children and when we meet again, I’ll tell my reasons of this venture.”_

_“When will you be released?”_

_She shrugged, “Soon, when will you leave.”_

_“Tomorrow.” Even though fate seemed to allow her secret to be hidden, the pain of never seeing him again (figuratively) tore through her soul. She inhaled sharply, causing the man to look up at her._

_‘What is it? All you aright? Shall I call a doctor?”_

_“I’m afraid.” Her quiet admission silenced him. He took a closer look at the patient. Her eyes were filled with sadness, fear, pain, quilt, and longing. The stared vaguely in his direction. He felt such guilt and sadness that he had caused such a sweet soul to suffer and fear. Now he was to leave her. She spoke again, explaining her fear._

_“I know that when we meet again, we will not be the same as we were and will never be again. And that frightens me.”_

_“You are wise, you always were. But you don’t need to be scared. You and I shall always be friends.” They shared a sad smile. Neither wanted to  continue of the talk of parting._

_“Will the movie company be able to afford to wait for you to recuperate? You are a major character in the movie.”_

_“Yes, don’t worry. They understand perfectly. It’ll be fine.”_

_“Be sure to practice your ninjitsu while I’m gone.”_

_“I will. Though rehabilitation will slow me down.” To fight blinded, she was not all that eager to start. She was never good at that._

_The clock on the wall stuck the hour. Visiting hours were almost up. She could barely see anything now, everything was dimmed. She knew that come tomorrow, darkness would be her new friend._

_“It is time for my medication now. Will you give to me one time?” He nodded and placed the needle in her arm. This pain medication would quickly cause her to sleep. She was no longer in pain, but she needed the sleep this night._

_After placing the needle away, the man turned to go. Panic seized her; she didn’t want her last memory to be his back._

_“Wait!” He turned back see her stretch a hand to him. She blushed, embarrassed with her outburst._

_“Since this is the last time I will see you, will you walk backwards out the door? I want your face to be the last thing I see.” H smiled fondly at the young girl on the bed._

_“We will meet again, I know we will. I shall write often ‘til then.”_

_“Sobetsu, Hamato Yoshi.” He smiled softly._

_“Kokubetsu, Shima Hime.” And with that, the grieving widower closed the door, and walked away. At the instant he shut the door, the broken woman closed her eyes and said goodbye to sight one last time._


End file.
